Beautiful Dreams, Tragic Reality
by EmblemDuelist
Summary: One sister is fading away, while the other believes a miracle will happen. But soon, She is forced to accept reality. Mostly Syrene/Vanessa, a little Vanessa/Innes. Rated T due to blood reference


**Beautiful dreams. Tragic reality**

"Tell me if she's going to be alright, Father Moulder." A long, green haired falcoknight said. Normally, she is beautiful woman, but now her green eyes were filled with sorrow and her face was full of great despair. Father Moulder, a short, brown haired priest with a brown mustache sighed heavily, on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry, Syrene. Even though I mended the wound, she lost too much blood. She does not have much time left."Syrene felt her heart sink. She could not believe it. She refused to believe it. To think that she was going to be a casualty in Grado's desperate siege on Rausten Court. The very thought of it almost drove her to tears. "Can I talk to her before she...goes?" she asked Moulder, although asking such a question left a bitter sensation of despair. "Yes...I believe you can," said Moulder. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Moulder left. Syrene walked into the room, towards a bed. On that bed lay a beautiful young woman, whose hair color was green but not as long. Her eyes were closed, and her face was as pale as snow, due to the loss of blood. A chair was right beside the bed. Syrene sat on it and looked at the lifeless body before her. "Vanessa." Syrene said softly. She then remembers the recent battle within the halls of Rausten Court.

**During the battle...**

Ephraim's army is protecting Pontifex Mansel, L'Arachel's dear uncle, and current ruler of the Theocracy of Rausten, from a wave of remnants, who were once soliders of the most powerful army on Magvel. The leader of this attack is the Blood Beryl, Riev. They are attacking from all sides. Some Rausten knights stationed in the court were utterly slaughtered. However, Ephraim's army was taking the fight to them. Vanessa and Syrene are currently fending of the Warriors, Heroes and Snipers who are charging from the northern entrance.

"There's too many of them!" Vanessa yelled as she skewers a enemy warrior with her Axereaver.

"Remain calm, Vanessa! The enemy will defeat you if you panic!" Syrene said sternly. Then she piecered an enemy hero with her Silver Lance.

"Yeah. You're right sis. I nearly lost my mind there. Unlike you, I'm..."

"Vanessa..."

Suddenly, Vanessa twirled her Axereaver and crushed the nearest warrior. Other warriors and heroes flinched.

"No...I told you, didn't I sis? I told you that I'll try to stop comparing myself to you. I mean it!"

Syrene smiles at her saying, "I'm sure you meant it, Vanessa. I've no doubts."

"I've got you now!"

Syrene faces the enemy and is stunned to see an arrow heading straight for Vanessa. It was about to hit her, but it was snapped in two by  
another arrow. Right after that sweet save, a barrage of arrows rained on the remnants, and most were taken out. Out of the shadows  
appeared a young man with gray hair, and Silver Bow. He has a look of arrogance, but he is a master tactician, and the Prince of Frelia.

"My apologies for being late, ladies. But now that I'm here, their chances of winning has now diminished!"

"Y-You don't have to apologize, Prince Innes. Your timing was perfect!"

"Ah, Vanessa... All right, you let's crush these fools!"

"At your command, Prince Innes! Let's ride Titania!"

Syrene couldn't help but smile while looking at those two tear the remnants apart. "They're acting like a couple." she thought. Syrene then  
remembered what Vanessa tried to tell her.

_"All right, then! I have to tell you! The person I love is--"_

Of course, Syrene did not want to know yet, but she could not help but wonder. She decided to put those thoughts on hold for now. Besides  
the enemy is still in front of her!

**Present time...**

Syrene held her sister's limp hand. A speck of warmth still lingers. "Vanessa, you cannot die yet," she said. "You have much more to live for..."  
Syrene had played this scenario in her over and over again: After the war ends, they would return to Frelia. Syrene would return to their home  
and wait with Mother and Father in anticipation for Vanessa and her lover by her side. They would greet those two with open arms of happiness. Then they would eat Vanessa's favorite meal. It would be delicious, especially for Vanessa, of course! And, finally, Vanessa and her  
lover would be married. Oh, how wonderful that day would be...

_"What am I saying?"_ Syrene thought. _"Those precious moments will happen! So she lost a lot of blood...Big deal! Vanessa will live!"_ Syrene then  
sighed heavily. Her eyes, once filled with optimism, returned to their usual, gloomy state. _"She would have had a better chance to live, if only_  
_I was..."_ A tear rolled down Syrene's eye.

**During the battle...**

"Die!!"

The last enemy sniper twirled an arrow and was ready to fire it at Innes, but Syrene intercepts and impales him with her Silver Lance.

"I could have taken him on, Syrene." Innes said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Prince Innes. I'm just doing my job as a Knight of Frelia."

"I know, Syrene. But still--"

"Syrene, watch out!"

"Vanessa? What's--"

Suddenly one more hero charged out of the darkness. Syrene barely parried his Silver Axe with her Silver Lance, but she is thrown of her pegesus. Innes fired arrows at the deranged hero, but he dodged them all. The hero then leaped into the air, preparing to crush Syrene.

"Die, Frelian dog!"

"Syrene!"

"I will not let you touch my sis!"

Titania and Vanessa flew in between Syrene and the diving hero and skewered him with her Killer Lance. The hero fell to the ground dead. At first, Syrene was glad that Vanessa saved her life. But that soon changed to despair when she felt the uninviting embrace of some drops of blood. Vanessa lost her hold on Titania and began to fall off her pegesus. Syrene got on her pegesus, and rescued Vanessa right before she  
hit the ground hard. She is horrified at what she sees: A deep, diagonal slash across Vanessa's chest.

"Vanessa...Darn...Syrene--"

"I'm going right away, Prince Innes!"

Syrene sped across the halls on her pegegus, with the critically wounded Vanessa in her arms. Syrene was desperate. Vanessa is losing a lot  
of blood.

"Vanessa, I'm getting you to the medical ward now, so please hang on!"

"Sis...you're not...hurt...I'm...glad..."

**Present time...**

Hearing those words filled Syrene with guilt. _"It should have been me lying on this bed, not her,"_ she thought._ "Because of me, Vanessa is_  
_disappearing from existence...No. Even though this tragedy happened, she will live!"_ "Sis..." a weak voice said suddenly. Syrene gasped and  
quickly turned to see the pale face. Her emerald eyes were half-open. "Hey, Vanessa. How are you doing?" Syrene asked gently. "I...feel weak  
sis..." Vanessa replied breathlessly. Syrene gently placed her other hand on Vanessa's forehead. "It was a hard battle. You took a few hits,  
but they're not life threatening. You'll be on your feet in no time." However, Vanessa saw through Syrene's false hope. Besides, she knows that  
her life was slipping away. "Syrene...I'm...dying..."

Syrene was shocked when Vanessa said those words. "D-Don't be ridulculous, Vanessa! You're not going to--" Before she could finish, Vanessa said "I don't know why, but...I'm glad that I'm...bowing out...like this..." Syrene could not contain the overwhelming sadness within herself any  
longer. "Why, Vanessa?" she asked tearfully. "Why did you save me? I should be dying, not you!" "Because...you're my sister..." Vanessa replied, her strength fading. "But you had a great future ahead of you! We talked about it, remember?" Syrene said passionately. "Yes...I had  
a...great future...but...it wouldn't be great...if you were dead...." Vanessa said faintly. Syrene was filled with great distress and she hugged her  
dying sister, tears flowing freely. "Please, Vanessa...Please don't leave us...Don't leave me..." Vanessa put a faint smile on her face, and with her last ounce of strength, she said "I'll...always be....here....in...your...heart, Syrene......" Vanessa's eyes slowly closed, and Syrene felt her  
body turn cold. Syrene let out an anguished wail that was heard through the castle. Outside of the room stood Moulder and Innes, sadness  
written on their faces. "She was very sincere..." said Moulder. "Vanessa...I thought I told to never leave my side...but you did..." Innes said  
solemnly. "But I'll forgive you because you'll always be here, in my heart."

Syrene slowly released her grip on Vanessa's body, and stared at it for a while, tears still gushing out.

"Vanessa...I will never forget you. Never..."

**FIN**

_**Writer's notes: So my story is a tragedy...Review if you want to.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem**


End file.
